The Reluctant Hero
by Glittering Blood
Summary: After the chaos that was the Monster Association, Garou is but a fugitive until unfortunate circumstances force him to turn himself in. Now under probation with reluctant hero Metal Bat serving as his "babysitter", Garou tries to reintegrate into society while Metal Bat does everything possible not to strangle him as the two find themselves with feelings they never had before.
1. Prologue: Soulmates

Garou made his way through the screaming crowd who was doing their best to flee from the present dragon level danger that enveloped all of S-City. Pure fright upon their faces as they rushed into one another, desperately seeking shelter. He grinned, feeling a sensation from his shoulder rile himself up. He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm up to his shoulder and gave a glance at the tattoo that decorated it. It was a large and intimidating picture of a six armed red oni whose face and body covered his arm in it's entirety. It had six arms and each carried a shiny, steel bat with eyes of a piercing dark brown.

It was the mark of his soulmate and one that had been the peak of his curiosity for __years__.

Soulmate tattoo's were unique to each and every individual. They appeared at puberty and stayed until the death of their mate only to be replaced by a new one. Each image was a representative symbol of the person whom they were destined to be with and came to life upon making first contact, be it eyes or touch, with their chosen partner.

Bang, the S-class hero and his former master, was quick to point out when he obtained his mark by the gracious age of twelve that such a marking did not belong to a mere weakling as the oni was the fiercest of all Japanese demons. Garou took that the only way he could, that __whoever__ it was, was a fighter.

He wasn't one to dwell on such a sappy concept and rarely thought about it. Many had simply dismissed him as the type of guy who simply didn't care and Garou would agree with them. He wanted to get __stronger __and __better __at his skill and the idea of finding his mate, he mused, would just slow him down of reaching his goals: to become the monster that could __never__ be defeated.

But no matter how hard he convinced himself, how hard others would try that he was a cold, emotionless alpha who was hell bent on nothing more than proving himself, he still sat up on those rare nights doing nothing more but gazing at the marking on his shoulder. Wondering __how__ they were like, __who__ they were and if they were truly above normal. He soon found himself participating in martial art tournaments and street fights, hiding his true intent of wanting to find out who this person was behind the simple goal of wanting to get stronger and if said '__mate__' was as strong as an oni __and__ a fighter...well, it was killing two monsters with one stone was it not?

That was nearly ten years ago and the twenty-one year old was now growing impatient.

He sucked at his teeth. If only they, someone, whoever they were, could just drop from the sky before him his job would be made much more easier.

The martial artist's eyes widened as suddenly before him was thrown a ball of black and red. Barely missing him, clothes grazed his cheek as it flew pass him from above, landing upon the ground with a solid thud, skid, and loud crack. The sounds caused the hero hunter to grimace while he tried to process just what in the __hell__ had happened.

He looked to his side and took in the full view of a young man sprawled out against the very fence which had stopped him from rolling into a parking lot, it's wires bent from the brutal impact. He laid there unmoving with a bat in one hand and body slouched over with his head pointed to the ground.

It was none other than the S-Class hero Metal Bat, his next target.

Garou looked up to the sky with wide eyes and a face lined with confusion. "Metal Bat? How did he get here?" Garou turned his attention to the ginormous centipede monster whose appendages wrapped around the entire city. He clicked his teeth. "To think an S-Class hero got defeated by a monster that wasn't me." He rolled his eyes. "Too bad, guess I'll go after Watchdog Man and-"

"Ah, that was rough. Better head back out again."

Garou paused as he watched with shocked eyes the young man walk pass him nonchalantly. Confusion back upon his face as he tried to figure out how the hero could have possibly survived a fall like that and even more so, still find it within himself to get back up like nothing even happened.

He felt a sensation run through him like wildfire, burning at his skin from the inside out, wincing as the sudden pain caught him off guard. Curious he pulled up the long sleeve of his black shirt once again to reveal the tattoo that was now glowing and moving.

Garou swallowed and nervously looked back over to where Metal Bat stood in front of him with his back turned. Contemplating his next move as he tapped his bat against his shoulder, completely unaware of his presence. From his ripped shirt, he could catch but a slight glimpse of the tattoo on his back, noticing a glow emitting from it.

__It couldn't be...could it? __Garou felt beads of sweat drip down as he simply stared at the young man. Surely this was a mistake, there was no way his enemy could be his __mate__? It was one thing for him to be a mere opponent but another to be a true foe. But he couldn't deny it, the tattoo lit up only upon laying eye contact upon him. The bat held in the red oni's mouth being of the exact same design as the one Metal Bat held.

He cursed underneath his breath and gave a wolfish grin, unable to contain his twisted excitement. __Damn the gods. __"O-Oi!" Garou called out. A shiver running up his spine.

The young man turned, showing off his black ruffled pompadour and pale bloody face. Black shoes still intact as black hakama pants now had burn marks, scuffs and small tears in them. Half of his red, high neck shirt was torn off showing off part of his chest and his bulging arm muscle.

Garou took in the sight and sniffed the air.

__An omega...? __He pointed a finger at him, smiling as adrenaline kicked in. "Since your alive, you __have__ to fight me!" Mate or not, he was not one for discrimination.

"__Hah__? Are you a __moron__?" The hero raised his iconic bat and pointed to the monster. "Can't you see that giant centipede up there? Go and hide somewhere and stop interruptin' me. I got shit to-"

A hand came soaring towards him and reflexively, the hero blocked it with his bat. His eyes narrowed and he deflected the attack with a quick swing causing his assailant to jump back.

"Don't tell me that your that hero hunter that everyone's been talkin' about."

"Yes..." The alpha grinned. "I am Garou."

Metal Bat sighed, tapping his trusty weapon against the palm of his right hand. Dark brown pupils dilating. "Well great, __another__ pain in the ass. Guess I'm just gonna have to whoop your ass too huh?"

The hero hunter couldn't help but let loose a manic smile. He finally found his soul mate and he'll be __damned__ if he'll just let him go.

* * *

Garou flew at him with blinding speed and landed the first hit. A quick punch to his cheek was all it took to knock the hero off balance. He sailed a few feet before regaining his posture, landing on his feet upright.

Garou frowns. "What the hell? Your worn out already. Surely there has to be a few broken bones in that body of yours. At this rate the fight will end before we could even start." His face grows even colder and he's less than pleased with the condition of his supposed soul mate. It's not a fair fight. The man is already beaten and bruised with broken bones and enough blood streaming down his face and other parts of his body that he should be unconscious or end up as such at any minute.

It felt like the hero was going easy on him even if it was unintentional. He could return if fate would let him but with death constantly knocking on the door due to the path he has chosen, he refused to risk. Not wanting to let him out of his sight. A part of him still rejected the idea but if he was his soul mate, then he'll have to prove the image that he himself had held him too and unfortunately, what better time than now?

"Fuck off!"

Metal bat charges and swings his bat down at Garou who counters with a quick dodge and punch to the face causing the hero to spit out blood. He's knocked back but taking advantage of the versatile use of his bat, bounces back up with it and takes another swing at the painfully annoying hunter, coming down with greater force than the last. Upon contact, the ground cracks out from the impact center and Garou jumps away, landing upon a fence in a crouching position.

"Multiple fractured bones, blood pouring from wounds and yet still conscious and moving about." Garou grins. "Is that this 'hero willpower' that I've heard so much about?"

Garou bends back at the knees, ducking a swing from Metal Bat who only wants him to shut up. He swings his bat more aggressively, aiming for Garou's legs which he jumps over. Garou grins and licks at his mouth. "Three strikes and your __out__."

Metal Bat growls. "That's not how this works!"

Landing back down, the hunter spins around and kicks him with the heel of his foot. Directly landing it in the hero's face only to see him completely unphased as a kick like that should have sent him flying causing Garou to pause.

Metal Bat brushes it off and continues to swing at him as they get faster and stronger than before to the point that the skilled martial artist can barely keep up.

__He's getting faster?!__

Metal Bat smashes his bat into the ground causing it to split. The impact creates an intense shock wave that travels from the origin to a nearby fenced off parking lot. The fence breaks and bends in half and cars flip over. The sound of shattered glass fills Garou's ears as the nearby building's windows all blow apart up to the highest floor.

__Even his attacks are getting stronger!__

"__Water Rock Smashing Fist!__"

Metal Bat completely ignores his attack, taking in all the blunt and brutal force of the martial artist's signature move earning a shock expression.

__T-to think such a thing to be possible! This guy is ridiculous!__

Metal Bat comes roaring at him, eyes in a determined glare he's never seen before. He loads his bat into the pavement again, missing Garou once more. Cracks now wider, deeper, and more erratic in shape and size than ever before. The connection of the violent attack to the pavement causes all the cars in the nearby vicinity to jump up a whole foot into the air.

"Strike two...__metal head__."

"Fuck!"

Garou lands on a fence and takes in the clear reason as to just why this young man was represented by the most dangerous of demons. Taking in the deathly aura that surrounds his sparring partner who catches his breath. The oni's determination was something to be feared as they continued to fight without regards to injury. It summed up the hero very well. With a curious stare he opens his mouth. "Oi, what's the reason behind your power?"

"Reasons? Man, fuck reasons! It's just fightin' spirit!"

Garou's face drops at the half ass excuse. "__Fighting spirit__? The fuck is that suppose to mean anyway?" He growls agitated. He calms himself down and breathes out a sigh. "Fine, I'll play your little games." Garou drops down from the fence and upon contact with the ground, utterly sinks his feet into it. The force makes a ground sewer cap rise up only to be smacked by him like it was nothing more than a plastic toy frisbee.

Metal Bat counters the attempted distraction with his bat. Silently praising the early skills he learned at baseball practice in school and causes the cap to go soaring back at the at the one who pitched it. He pauses when he loses sight of him. __Where did that bastard go!?__

"Over here dumbass!" Garou charges at him with a flurry of hand attacks. Jabbing and aiming at everyone of the delinquent's pressure points. Metal Bat pushes through them urging Garou to wonder just what it would take to completely wreck the guy.

"Hey, since ya wanna ta play, why not play a little air hockey?"

A vein pops from Garou's temple. "What?"

Metal Bat grabs him from around the waist as confusion covers Garou's visage. __Just what is this bastard planning? __Completely caught off guard by the sudden change of battle attitude. He hears something ding loudly and quickly turns his head to the left to see the very sewer top Metal Bat reflected to ricochet off of the pipes and signs of the neighborhood. It smashes into him with such force as to knock him out of the hero's grip and into a nearby wall. Nearly pushing his entire body through it.

Garou's arms shake as he barely manages to block the attack with his bare hands. Eyes narrow at the hero whom he underestimated to be nothing more than another brainless Tank Top Master.

Metal Bat grins as though proud of himself. "Strike three...__your out__."

Venom laces Garou's voice. "__Fuck you__." He gets up and drops the cap. A cold shiver runs down him at the thought that he, the human monster, was almost done in by pure luck alone.

"Don't get so full of ya self. We wouldn't want ya to hurt yourself now ya know?"

"Hmph. Back at ya." Garou mocks, now charging at him with a newfound spirit seeming as though lighting came out of his eyes as Metal Bat prepared for another onslaught.

Metal Bat braces himself and positions his bat in defense. "Do ya worse!"

Garou grins and with speed seemingly as fast as lighting, dodges a swing from the hero and swivels behind him., positioning his hands like grappling hooks and begins to claw at an inhuman pace at the back of Metal Bat's pants.

"I can see ya!" Metal Bat turns and hit's the ground, Gaoru having dodged the blow and now appearing in front of the hero with the cockiest of grins while maintaining his battle pose.

"Wha-what..."

Everything fell quiet as a cool breeze came through. Metal Bat glances over his shoulder and looks down to see shredded flaps of his pants flowing gently in the wind, the cool air brushing up against now cool flesh.

His entire rear end exposed before the world.

The hero's face immediately becomes bright red whose cause could not be placed upon the dried up blood on his face.

"I figured you were ripped under those clothes but I didn't think that much so." The wind blows again, pushing Metal Bat's pheromones pass the alpha's nose. It was...__sweet__ and __intoxicating__. Ravishing his nose with the mixed salty aroma of his literal blood and sweat. Garou lickes his lips, remembering also the slick he had noticed escaping down Metal Bat's leg.

"Your about to come into heat __aren't you__?" Garou grins as he enjoys the sight before him. "Nice ass Metal head."

"Fuck you! I ain't gonna let some punk makin' threats and beatin' up heroes simply walk free! I'll beat that shitty willpower out of ya along with ya skull!"

Metal Bat swings at him earning a punch to the face. "You can't hit me for shit moron! Your just gonna keep thrashing about until you die?!"

"'Until I die'? Were you dropped on your head as a kid?"

Garou makes a snarky grin. "Bold of you to assume that I was held."

"Just know that I ain't that nice. It's until I win!"

Garou grins widens. It's been a long time since he's had such a riveting fight like this. The fight that caused him to never take his eyes off his opponent, to never underestimate their strength, to ensure that every sure fire blow to him was dodged. An opponent who matched his cocky mouth and speak equally with his.

Metal Bat knocks him off with his bat and begins to spin around quickly to the point that he becomes an uncertain blur of speed and power, creating gusts of wind that whirlpools together forming a miniature natural disaster.

"__Savage Tornado!__"

Metal Bat spins, flying debris and rubble into the tornado.

"Is that all you got! Are you doing is flailing around like an idiot!"

Garou backs up into a wall.

__Shit. I'm cornered.__ He breathes a sigh. "To think I have to block an amateurs moves." He effortlessly blocks the erratic and quick movements of the hero's attacks with his bare hands, being sure to change the direction of the bat from hitting him to somewhere else entirely. Garou clasps his fingers against the palms of his hands and narrows his eyes. Concentrating all his strength into what he wants to be his final and last blow. He winds them around absorbing in air pressure and lets his hands meet again this time with their palms touching at the base with one hand pointing up and the other down. He took an immensely strong step forward, shattering the concrete and pushed forward into Metal Bat's chest. Releasing all the stored up wind power and energy he had into a single, brutal attack that knocks the hero back and reels him across the ground all the while he's spurting out gushes of blood. Leaving behind a violent trail.

Garou's eyes lays upon the hero who was now heaving through a mouth full of blood, lying splayed across his back and bat barely grasped in in his hand. "What a pain in the ass. Finally beat the guy."

Garou stare's over to where the hero was silently. Watching as his chest heaved violently up and down coughing. His brows pushed together and furrowed at his hands which were shaking violently. Trembling enough to blur his vision of them. "For a ridiculous weapon, he sure enough packed a punch. Had he had all but hit me once it would have been over." He breathed a sigh of relief. "He didn't so that's all that matters."

He looked back to the hero with a smile that quickly dropped into minor panic.

Metal Bat had stopped breathing.

Garou felt panic swell over him as he walked over and squatted down, wanting to get a good look at the man before him. He couldn't see his eyes as bloodied strands of black hair covered them. He grazed his fingers over his nose and mouth and could barely feel the faint brushes of air pooling out from his chest. He did not want to kill him and begun to question if the move he did was too much for the hero to handle. He quickly rolled up his left arm's sleeve and gazed at his tattoo. It was still moving, glowing and this time with much more vigor than before, gnawing aggressively at the steel bat in it's mouth.

Gaoru raised an eyebrow but breathed a sigh of relief. The fact that it was still there and moving was all the proof he needed that the delinquent bastard was very much still alive.

He got up and turned from the man's side and begun making his way to his next target.

"__BIG BROTHER__!"

Garou turned around only to see before him his life flash before his eyes as a steel bat hovered from above him. The mere force of the wind pressure of the swing alone completely obliterates the ground from beneath their feet, sinking Garou into it.

He blinks as he looks up at the hero now able to see a much clearer view of his face up close. Chocolate eyes piercing through his golden gaze. Eyes intent on __murder__.

__He's beautiful.__

Metal Bat groans. "__Tsk__."

"Big bro who is that? Do you know that guy?"

Garou dares to take his eyes off of the bat to steal a glance from behind the hero. Seeing a young girl with similar brown eyes and black hair. She was dressed in black shoes, white socks, a yellow cardigan and a laced pink dress. "Is that your sister?" He mumbles out.

"Zenko stand back he's-!" A punch to the face sends the hero back.

"Big brother!"

"I don't know why you stopped midway but you've missed a perfect opportunity. Had it connected...who knows how it may have ended?" Garou cracks his knuckles, ready to aim at the hero one last time. "Now, let me send you on your way-!"

"__Stop!__"

Garou pauses and stares blankly at the young girl who dared to stands between him and his prey. __How did she-?__

"Big brother promised me that he'll never use violence in front of me so it's over! Hear me? __Over!__"

"Eh? Why should I care about your family rules?"

"Cause I said so! __No fighting__!"

Garou glares at her and his hand twitches. He eyes Metal Bat who looks at him attentively anticipating his next move with a face that screamed a sure death sentence shall he even so much as dare to touch her. He raises his hand which causes the older sibling to flinch.

He picks his ears. "Eh, whatever. No need to waste my time with a dumbass anyway. I need to find Watchdog man." Garou walks away and waves a hand at the hero. "You got lucky this time Metal Bat. Don't worry though, I'll be __sure__ to hunt you again."

"Eh? What's the hell that's suppose ta mean huh? You started it first!"

"Big Bro stop it!...Why is your butt out?"

When Garou is finally out of sight, the hero looks down at his baby sibling. Eyes immediately softening as all traces of killing intent perishes.__"__Zenko, why are ya here?"

"You said you was at mouse sushi so I came to look but then monsters attacked-"

The memory hit him like a steel train. "Ah! The monsters! I forgot about that annoying kid and his dad!" Metal Bat moves towards the scene he was once flown from.

"But your hurt!" Zenko cries out only for her big brother to ignore her. "Big bro!" She runs over to him and grabs his pants leg as he drags her along. "Stop it! Let's go shopping!"

"No. I don't have time."

"But you'll-huh?" She looks up and from his exposed back and catches a glimpse of the tattoo on his back glowing.

"Y-your tattoo!"

She finally catches his attention. "__Hm__?"

Zenko points to his back. "Your tattoo! It's glowing!"

Metal Bat approaches one of the nearby cars and turns so his back was facing the window, seeing his tattoo through the reflection. His tattoo was of a pure white wolf with glowing golden eyes who had scraped flesh underneath it's claws. Teeth bared in offense.

Metal Bat's eyes widen and pupils sink as he clenches his bat. Veins threatening to explode from his grip. Who couldn't believe it."This..."

"Could it be?" Zenko smiles. "You found your soulmate onii-chan!" She practically jumps up and down. Happy for her brother.

He stood unmoving. Face stale and blood running cold. The name repeating in his head only to shorten his fuse. __Garou__? __Garou__!

He dreaded the thought that the man whom was determined to kill him was his soul mate. The idea revolted him to no end. He had no qualms in killing him and even more so, no discrimination in front of his sister either who did not need the trauma of watching her brother perish in front of her. She had went through enough with their parents and he was all she had to rely on. But yet, here he was, plastered onto his back like some curse was his tattoo finally glowing after all these years. It had the same eyes as him and color of his hair.

The more he stared at the marking, the more the thought about the reality of how that cocky bastard was his mate, the more agitated he became. Zenko was his number one priority and even if Cupid had struck the hero hunter to be his partner, his number one priority was his sister and he'll be damned if he'll put her safety and life in jeopardy. Garou was not an option.

The car window shatters causing Zenko to flinch at the sudden noise. The hero having broke it in a fit or blind agitation. "Big bro!" with worry eyes she looks up at him.

Metal Bat doesn't meet them. "Go home Zenko. I __do not__ have time for this."

"But that man is your soulmate isn't he? We should-"

"__Go home!__"

She reached up and smacked the back of his head. "Geesh you bone head! You can't fight that thing anyway!"

Metal Bat fell to the ground face first. Zenko squats beside him and taps at him. Shaking and trying to jerk him awake but silence was all that was given. "Big bro? Big bro~!" No response. "Huh, guess I knocked him out."

Garou watched the spectacle from afar. Taking in the words that she was saying he sucked his teeth.__That bastard. __He really is his soulmate...out of all people.

* * *

Two monsters stood from atop a nearby building staring down at the sight before them. Taking in the delicious scene of the fallen and helpless hero before them. One looked like a bird, brimming a shining gold in the midst of the bright sun. His partner, a slimy mass of icky goop, bubbled next to him.

"They didn't finish the fight."

"Unfortunately."

"Too think that a simple smack to the back of the head would knock him out."

"He was at his limit. All it would take is a single more hit to do him in. The fact that he is knocked out however is a perfect opportunity for us to do him in. Isn't that right Mud Jellyfish?" The monstrous bird turned it's head. "Hm? Where did he go?"

Mud Jellyfish squeezes his head and body through a sewer drain and squirms his way through the bars and out onto the sidewalk. He Hides behind the side of the building so he won't be seen. He peers from out of the corner of the wall. Gaze staring intently at the the little girl who had successfully incapacitated her own brother. Her cardigan flailed out over Metal Bat rear to cover it. "Metal Bat's little sister. Another hostage wouldn't hurt but most of all doing the hero one last final blow would surely be a win for us. I'll finish him off."

"Oi."

"Hm?"

Mud Jellyfish winced as he was smashed against the concrete. Bodily fluids flying about everywhere. Unaware that the hero hunter had listened to his whole plot.

"So your the ugly eyes I've been feeling on me this entire time." Garou cracks his knuckles seeing how the disgusting monstrosity was still very much alive. "Sorry, but he's..." Garou railed him with another blow. This time to kill. "...__off limits__."


	2. Chapter I - Charlotte's Bakery

**Chapter I – Charlotte's Bakery**

_**H**_e comes to an abrupt stop and simply pants for a moment as he stumbles. The heavy growls of his stomach causes him to be thrown off balance, the reason behind him losing focus throughout his fight. How long had it been since he had enjoyed the taste of actual food? Days? Weeks? Months? He had lost count. Use to the harassment of his own organ, he had learned to ignore it. Surviving off of snacking here and there to keep it quiet.

His heavy breathing puffs out as it comes into contact with the cool rain, chest heaving as he tries to pull whats escaping back into his lungs. He wipes the mixture of sweat, dirt, and water from his face, with bloody hands before clasping them into a tight knit fist. Teeth grinding at the lack of peace and disturbances that he had gotten all week as he stares, eyes focused on the carnage before him.

Various monster parts were scattered about, all ranging from threat levels of the pathetic wolf to tiger with a demon misplaced somewhere in the fleshy debris. Upset over the demise of the Monster Association three months ago, they hunted Garou down, believing him to be part of the cause that bought upon the Monster Association's downfall. Hoping to let their built up anger out on him, they tracked him only to meet a grisly end.

His stomach growls again and he curses under his breath. "D-damn it..."

He takes off his shredded clothes and makes his way to the small stream to wash himself off. Using the clothing, now rags, to wash off the built up blood, sweat and grime he's collected.

Once finished, he walks back naked to his only home, a wooden shack stowed away in the woods lying on the border of S and Z cities. It's old and falling apart with wood faded and cracking from years of abandoned neglect. The door opens with an ungodly noise as it turns on the hinges, threatening to fall apart at any moment at the slightest bit of force. The floor creaks just as loudly beneath him with every step as he heads towards the couch, the sole piece of furniture and little comfort he has.

He snatches up the pair of clothes strewn on the edge of the hole filled, bed bug infested couch. A white shirt and grey sweats and hoodie stolen from a donation bin some time ago. He puts them on, making sure to look as tidy as possible, flipping the hood over his head and pulling the drawstrings tight enough that the hood squeezes his face.

He heads out, not sparing a passing glance to the old shack behind him.

The rain lightens up by the time Garou has made his way into the city, his hoodie darkened in large spots all over. He keeps his head down, hands in pockets as he makes his way down the sidewalk. Many of the citizens walk pass him with drooped and tired expressions, exhausted from work and overtime hours. They walk like mindless zombies and as such, Garou relaxes a little, seeing no need to be defensive around those who are barely alert enough to breathe.

A sweet aroma hits his nose carrying the scent of fried grease and poultry. He stops in his tracks, sniffing it and closing his eyes for a moment. It's intoxicating, urging his stomach and stimulating his saliva glands and is much more tempting than the stale smell of the spilled, coagulated blood he had become so accustomed to with devouring monsters. Blindly he follows it, leading him through a group of young beta males gambling in the middle of the pavement.

"Hey, hey you!" One of the young men grabs Garou by the shoulder from behind and Garou stops, not

bothering to turn around. The man circles around him to the front, hands placed in back pockets as he stretches his neck out at him, breath reeking of alcohol. Garou's face contorts in displeasure. He hated the smell of alcoholic drinks. They were strong, intense and foul to his senses.

"Ya not gonna say 'excuse me'?" The thug mean mugs, pointing to the playing cards strewn about the sidewalk where Garou walked through having stepped on them. He's wet , not having an umbrella or rain coat to protect him and dressed messily in a suit.

Garou doesn't respond and opts instead to keep his eyes to the ground, hoodies casting a shadow over his pale face.

The man grabs the hem of his hoodie in a fist, yanking him closer. "Hey, I'm talkin' ta ya!" He slurs, wobbling slightly back and forth.

"Looks like we got ourselves a mute." One of his lackeys grins, stumbling a bit forward. "Maybe he's a foreigner. Don't know any Japanese."

"Really now?" He clenches his free hand into a tight fist, pulling it back. "Let's teach him some of our culture then!" He lunges it forward only for Garou to catch it with his palm in perfect time. The man gasps having been caught off guard by the perfect timing and attempts to hit him again, letting go of Garou's hoodie. Immediately, he's stopped by a sudden intense pain.

Garou tightens his grip on the man's right hand, squeezing his knuckles and cracking his bones. The man howls and attempts to yank his hand away, grabbing the wrist of his right arm. But his efforts are pointless as Garou holds it in a vice like grip, not relinquishing his hold. His buddies watch on, too afraid to intervene.

"P-p-p-please stop! I'm beggin' ya!" The man bends at the knees, falling to the ground on them. He looks up, seeing Garou's piercing gold eyes shine through the shadow of his hoodie down on him. It pins him in place as his pupils narrow, mouth pinched. "Please, allow me..." Garou tightens his fingers, listening as the man's bones break. "Some of my own culture."

The man falls to his side on the ground, curling up into a fetal position. He groans and screams in pain as he grips the wrist of his right hand, fingers flopping back and forth unnaturally. The noise begins to attract the attention of the nearby pedestrians.

Garou sees this and prepares to leave, not wanting to be the center of attention.

"Ya think cuz' ya an alpha ya can do whateva' ya want!?" One of the injured man's allies come charging towards him with a pocket knife he had hidden inside of his jacket, aiming straight for Garou's side. He catches it and snaps the blade in half in full momentum, pointing it at the delinquents eye.

"Piss..._off_." He spits. Eyes widened and pupils dilated.

The man freezes in place, too afraid to move. The last of the gang stands behind him, just as nervous and equally frightened.

Garou drops the blade and glances to the last man who yelps and trembles when his eyes meets Garou's.. He wisely backs off and Garou continues his trek to wherever the smell is leading him to. The on-lookers mumble amongst themselves, giving no mercy to the gangstas. They were known for stirring up trouble and harassing young women anyway.

Eventually he comes to a pause in front of a small restaurant. The smell of friend grease and chicken overwhelms his nostrils, the smell concentrating in the building before him. Flowers of all types decorate the outside as a large American flag is displayed next to the door. He looks up and reads the sign:

_Charlotte's Bakery_

He walks up to one of the windows and peak inside, inspecting the type of food that is upon the tables, seeing steaks, chicken, and vegetables bought out. The place is full of people however, some still in suits from working and he contemplates weather or not he should take the chance to go in. A less crowded restaurant would be more convenient in his circumstances but the delicious aroma, one that smelled like something he had never smelled before, was much too enticing to just ignore.

He shrugs his shoulders, and walks inside, ringing the bell.

The cafe is warm in both temperature and atmosphere with bright lights casting a soft, warm, golden glow. Providing a stark contrast from the gloomy weather of the evening outside, bright lights casting a soft, golden glow.

He doesn't wait to be seated by a staff member and sits next in one of the red colored booths next to one of the windows in the far back corner of the cafe. The further away from people, the better.

The tables were dressed in red and white plaid tablecloths, a nice complement to the bright red padding of the booths. The chairs are painted brown to contrast with the beige color of the walls which were lined with paintings of key historical American figures. The whole place had a old time southern feel.

Garou rests an elbow on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand, gazing out of the window.

"Metal Bat..." he mumbles, thinking back to their fight three months ago. The young man was burned into his memory, having gave him one of the most invigorating fights he had ever received, But the thought of a hero being his soulmate didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was Metal Bat of all heroes or maybe he was just happy that he had found him.

He sucks his teeth. "Too noisy."

"Really? I find it quite tame."

Garou whips his head around and lays eyes on a young male smiling softly at him carrying a menu under his arm. His dark raven hair is styled in an updo with eyes just as black and a beauty mark lying under his left eye. Dressed in a simple white dress shirt, black tie and pants, the young man has good form and height, tall enough to be eye-to-eye with Garou. He gave off the vibe of a young bachelor, ready to live his life to the fullest. A single whiff and Garou's able to tell from his pheromones that he's an alpha though his scent intermixes with the strong smell of cologne. Had it been a regular person, it would have been hard to notice.

_This man's aura...it shifts and waves violently. Is there something off about him?_

"I saw you sitting alone and figured I'll come over and check if everything was alright."

Garou looks him up and down. "Mmhm..."

The young man reaches under his arm and grabs the menu, placing it in front of Garou. "Would you like to order or are you merely taking shelter from the rain?"

"I'll like to order."

"Ah, that's good, that's good." He reaches into his shirt pocket and grabs out a pen and notepad. "What would you like to order? My name's Reiji by the way."

"_Mreow_."

"Hm?" Garou looks down only to see a black cat looking up back at him sporting a red collar with oriental print and a golden bell.

_Whats a cat doing in a restaurant?_

The cat rubs up against his leg, egging for attention. It was pitch black with golden eyes, around its neck a baby pink collar with a golden bell. Upon it's head was a matching small bonnet lined with pink rose flowers and pearls.

_Must be miserable looking like that. _He reaches down, stroking its back. It purs in happily in response, arching its body into his palm.

"Ah, forgot to introduce our other staff member." Reiji smiles. "This is Tsu Tsu. He's our mascot and pet here."

"Mascot huh? You just let him roam around getting fur in people's food?"

Reiji laughs. "Of course not. He's extremely well trained and doesn't jump on tables or try to steal food. People try to _give_ him food however, but he doesn't eat it. He does have an affinity for shiny things but..." He glances over to the cat, eyes narrowing."He's learned a lesson personally from our boss on why it isn't good to take them."

Tsu Tsu hisses at him in response.

He looks back to Garou. "Have anything in mind on what you want to order?"

Garou moves his hand from the cat who goes to bother another table, flipping through the menu, scanning the options. "I've never had this type of food before."

"Really now? I must say your missing out then! Were the only western restaurant in all of Z-City. Our specialty is specifically in soul food. A lot of Japanese folks aren't too familiar with it, it seems."

Garou doesn't take his eyes off of the menu, lifting an eyebrow. "'Soul food'?"

"It's food popular in the American south. It consists of fried chicken, collard greens, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, mac and cheese, banana pudding, bread pudding-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's nice." Garou waves a hand. "You guys got any meat?"

"Of course." _If you listened I mentioned that._ Reiji's eye twitch. "Would you like our popular fried chicken or something else?"

"I'll take one of every one of your meats."

Reiji blinks his eyes. "I'm sorry, w-what did you say?"

"One of every one of your meats." He repeats slower this time. "And every salad you have. Oh, and you can bring out your party fruit platter too." Garou points to the menu, having lifted it up, showing his waiter.

"That's a party platter, it serves twelve people alone."

"Did I stutter?"

"U-um...right. No sir." Reiji jolts the information down quickly, taking the menu from him. "Thank you for your order. It may take some time to complete as there are other people before you."

"How long?"

"It could be a good solid hour or two. Especially since the fruit has to be cut and freshly prepared."

"Fine." Garou waves. "Take off the fruit platter then."

_What about the rest of the food then?!_ "As you wish. You'll food will be out shortly." Reiji gives him a bow and heads to depart for the kitchen.

"And don't forget a jug of water! I need something to wash all that stuff down with!

Reiji's mouth jerks, slightly annoyed. "Of course sir." He disappears through the kitchen doors only for a collective scream to come from the kitchen, disrupting the peace of the cafe as pots and pans clash together.

Garou makes eye contact with one of the two security guards situated for the night and one of them returns his gaze before whispering to his partner, stealing glances at him every now and then.

"Tsk." Garou resumes looking out of the window, wanting to look inconspicuous.

He waits for what feels like hours before his food finally comes out, having to be delivered by three other staff members, two other young men and a woman. They sit down his food in front of him and are forced to pull over a separate table to the booth for the rest of the food. Once finished, they give a collective bow.

"We hope you enjoy the food."

Garou scratches the back of his ear with his fork. "Yeah, sure."

The two waiters and waitress give each other a nervous look before leaving Garou. The cafe's customers, finding amusement from the absurdity of the scene before them.

"Itadakimammoth." Garou chuckles to himself before diving in. Greedily snatching up the food and devouring it with such ferocity as to make the others in the cafe look upon him with equal amounts of disgust, wonder and absolute bewilderment.

_Probably should have ordered _light, he thinks to himself. He feels a tinge of regret for making a scene but quickly does away with it, overwhelmed with the delicious taste of the food. It had been months since he was able to gain a good meal since the onslaught of the Monster Association and his Hero Hunting rounds. The way the mac and cheese melted on his tongue, the crunch of the fried steak batter, the mushiness of the mashed potatoes and tender meat of the chicken was heaven to his buds. A welcomed break from the tasteless matter that was monster flesh.

"Is he okay?"

"That is ridiculous!"

"Where does it all end up at?"

"M-monster..."

"Where does he put it all?"

As the other customers mumble among each other, Reiji looks on. leaning up against the wall by the kitchen and register next to one of the waiters. He watches him attentively, arms crossed with eyes focused. "Hey, you smelled it too right? Jason?"

The young man next to Reiji, looks up from the register, pausing his counting of cash. Sporting short yellow hair, a pretty face, and a pierced ear, he had a tough demeanor. One that was complimented by a slightly muscular body and an almost delinquent like look. He had on a simple white shirt and black shoes and slacks, always at odd with wearing a uniform.

"Hm? Oh, that guy?" He glances at Garou from across the cafe. "Yeah. That smell is undeniable. Ya know how boss feels about those types in her cafe."

"But doesn't he smell weird? Like, something in between a human and monster?"

"Yeah, definitely, kinda like ours. Are you gonna report it to boss? Maybe she can get him to be a staff member like us." He laughs.

Reiji shrugs his shoulders, eyes narrowing. "Depends."

Garou grabs the jug and chugs it down, water dripping down his chin and onto his wet hoodie. He slams the empty jug on the table and breathes out. "That hit the spot."

Reiji heads back into the kitchen and grabs the dish cart, rolling it out towards Garou's table taking up his plates. "Allow me."

Garou flops back on his seat, and picks at his teeth with a toothpick left over from one of the sandwiches he ordered, content with a full belly. Reiji does his job dutifully, picking up the soiled dishes and sitting them on the cart to be rolled back in through the kitchen, slipping a used napkin of Garou's into his pocket. He bows again and walks away towards the kitchen, Garou watching until he's out of sight.

"Now what to do..." Garou whispers to himself. He takes the time to glance over the cafe which has calmed from his spectacle-though they still very much are whispering about it- and next to the security guards, watching as one of them slip into the bathroom and the other pulls out his phone checking a quick text.

Garou loosens the muscles in his legs, spreads his feet and slowly gets up.

It was now or never.

"Stop that man!" Jason yells. Not finished in totaling up his bill, he points after Garou who makes a beeline for the door. Security guards chasing after him in quick succession.

"Dine and Dasher!" A customer shouts.

Reiji comes pacing out of the kitchen, confused at the sudden yelling and shouting. "What's going on?"

"A dine and dasher! Bastard ate our food and dipped!" Jason spits, gritting his teeth.

"He slipped past security!" The waitress yells.

"Where are the guards?"

"Their chasing after him but he's fast! Never seen anyone move like that."

_I knew this guy was trouble the moment he stepped through the door._ Reiji rubs his face, bunching up his hair between his fingers as he rests his hand on his hip. "Just great, absolutely great."

The security guards had all but one job, to protect the cafe and the customers and they failed, miserably so. A single moment of lax attitude had allowed a free loader to escape their grasps. An annoyance that Reiji and the others would no doubt hear the end of.

"I don't get paid enough for this." He grumbles to himself.

Tsu Tsu takes the opportunity to rub his body between Reiji's legs just to criticize him. "Mreow."

"Yeah yeah I know! No need to rub it in." Reiji sighs and clicks his tongue, instantly waking up a white, black spotted rat that had been sleeping in the pocket of his apron. It climbs up his clothes quickly and sits next to him on his shoulder, the pink ribbon around it's neck tickling Reiji's ear who moves his hand to cover him up. He pulls the used napkin he took from Garou's table from the other pocket of his apron and lets the rat sniff at it.

"Follow him and be sure to alert the boss before she gets here."

The rat squeaks in obedience and runs past him, dodging the eyes of the customers quickly and running out of the front door.

Reiji rubs the back of his head and breathes out a sigh heavier than one before. _This ain't gonna sit well with the boss._


	3. Chapter II - Lurking Danger

**Chapter II – Lurking Danger**

"_**A**_nd on today's news we move on to Z-City which was the center of the Hero Association's fight with the Monster Association over three months ago in March. While monster sightings and appearances has been down ever since the eradication and disbandment of the so called 'Monster Association', a new fear has risen among the people of Z-City due to a sudden outbreak of rats. People are worried that the sudden appearance of the rodents in such large numbers will cause an increase in the spread of disease..."

Zenko swung her legs up and down as she sat in a small fold able chair next to her brother's bed still dressed in her school uniform. Her brother, Badd, laid there with a bored expression, lethargic from the little movement he was capable of doing for the past couple days.

He shifts, trying to find a more comfortable position on the bed. "Ugh..."

Zenko turns her head to him. "Is it hurting?"

"Y-yeah..." His body ached all over, every slight movement sending a shock of pain through his system. His muscles felt tender to the touch and the constant laying in bed just made his body feel worse, especially with his newly fractured foot which was wrapped up in a bulky, black cast. Something he earned in a recent fight with a monster.

Zenko pinches his cheek earning a whine from her brother.

"Z-Zenko!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to the nurse! She said no fighting until your fully healed!"

"It was right outside and minor tiger threat! It was nothing-_ow_!"

Zenko pulls his cheek even harder. "You always were a metal head!" She let's go of his face and scoots out of her chair, scurrying down the hall to the bathroom as her brother watches, rubbing his face. He hated being tied to the bed. Fighting and beating up monsters was his specialty not sleeping all day. A choice he didn't really have due to the side effects of the medication he was on. In consequence, Zenko took over the chores such as cleaning, making her own lunch, and even grocery shopping whenever Charlotte was available to take her.

"In other major news, the Hero Association has been reeling to find the self-proclaimed 'Hero Hunter' Garou as news surfaces that he was once a former disciple of S-Class hero Bang also known as 'Silver Fang' who is a martial arts master. The Association has sent out multiple warrants for his arrest and even put a bounty upon his head. This comes after the young alpha male's so-called hero hunt where he sought to fight heroes from all rank classes , A and S specifically. Over time, he took out a total of a hundred heroes, giving them all from broken noses to multiple fractured bones and severe blood loss. Despite this, all of his victims survived and it is because of this along with wanting to obtain more knowledge of the Monster Association, that he has been kept to wanted alive instead of dead also."

Badd clenches his fist._ Garou..._His name echoed in his head like a bad ringing of the ears. His cocky attitude, profane mouth, and that wicked, shitty smirk of his and the fact that he was his _soulmate_ above all things, made the hero grind his teeth to sand. The man was dangerous, indiscriminately attacking and injuring heroes minding their own business and even cutting off half of Blue Fire's arm. He even left him, his soulmate, with multiple broken bones, bruises, and internal injuries. While he had mostly recovered, his body was still a bit far from being fully repaired if the lingering pain was anything to judge from.

_Not a single one died huh?_ The words were puzzling. Why didn't they perish? They all lost and he was in perfect position to kill them so why didn't he? Was he even trying to be the monster he claimed to be? Badd shook his head. _I'm gonna give myself a migraine..._

Zenko comes back with empty hands and a frown on her face. "There's no more pain killers. You told me that you still had plenty left!"

"I...thought I did. Sorry about that sis."

"Hmpf." She smiles. "You took your last prescription ones so theres none left either and it's too late to pick those up since the pharmacy is closed but I can get you some of the counter ones."

Badd shakes his head. Knowing where this was going. "It's practically dark and raining outside Zenko. It's too dangerous."

"But your hurting and in pain. The convenience store is only down the street."

"Anything can happen 'down the street'."

"You let me walk around outside the house and neighborhood all the time! Why can't I go by myself! There's still a little light left-"

"I said 'no' Zenko. 'll be fine for one night."

"You said that last time and you were groaning all night to the point you even cried a bit."

"I wasn't cryin'!"

"Well you had tears coming out your eyes."

He sucks his teeth. "Tsk."

"Please Big Bro. I promise I'll run there and back. I'll have my phone with me too like always!"

"Zenko please..."

"Please!?"

Badd looks at her and those wanton eyes for a bit before giving a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

Zenko let's out a hiss that seems all to recognizable as a 'yes' and quickly darts down the hall to the stairs only for Badd to call out to her.

"Hold up, if I'm too weak to walk with you what about if something happens? What if a monster attacks?"

"Then 'fighting spirit' right?"

Badd can only blink at her. "Wha-"

She dashes down the stairs and rushes to put on her pink rain boots, matching coat and frog printed umbrella before opening up the door.

Badd hears the door open. "Oi!" He shouts from upstairs. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Zenko pauses to check her pockets, patting her coat. She had her phone..._oh_. She closes the door and rushes back upstairs where Badd points to the hakama pants thrown on the floor by his bed. She digs through them hurriedly and pulls out his wallet, sticking it into her own before racing down the stairs again.

"Hurry up back and no talking to strangers!"

"Alright!"

"You have less than an hour before I come after ya!"

"Okay, okay!"

He hears the door shut and breathes out. Slumping in his bed, he picks up his phone to play some games as the television soon becomes background noise as he tries to calm the anxious spirit threatening to make him jump up and chase after as well pull him into a deep slumber.

Zenko splashes through the water puddles as she dashes down the street, dodging pedestrians with a smile upon her face. She was a little happy, able to finally break the confines of the neighborhood her brother had tied her so much too. It felt nice not having him hover over her for once. Most children her age or even younger had already begun to at least travel to school by themselves and seeing them independent, made her feel a bit left out.

Zenko opens the door to the convenience store and walks in, folding her umbrella. "Hello!"

The young woman behind the register looks up, pausing her organizing of the money. "Ah, Zenko, back for your normal snacks?"

Zenko walks past her and through the aisle's, scanning the products. Leaving wet footprints in the store. "Yep! And some things for my brother!"

"Oh, your brother..." She blinks. "Where is your brother? You didn't come alone did you? He usually doesn't let you out this late nonetheless walk around alone."

"Big Bro is sick so I'm here to get some things so he can feel better."

"Ah, I see."

"Where's your pain killers please?"

"Their in the last aisle by hygiene and care."

Zenko turns around and heads there, scanning over the items quickly. She pinches her lips, frowning at the overwhelming amount of options. There was pain killers for arthritis, hip and joint pain, migraines, and periods. She tilts her head, hand underneath her chin. "Hm..."

The clerk notices her confusion and makes her way over to her. "What's the matter Zenko?"

"There's so many..."

The clerk chuckles. "Well, what does he need? It's for your brother right?"

"Pain pills."  
"Alright. What's hurting him?"

"His foot and well, everything else."

"Let's see then..." The clerk's fingers graze over the labels before pulling out a small bottle of gel pills. "Try this. It should help with whatever pain he has and it works quickly."

Zenko takes it and smiles at her. "Thank you!"

"No problem."

Zenko grabs a few bottles of the pain pills as well as a couple of Japanese and western snacks before laying the goods on the counter, the clerk not following far behind.

"I hope your brother gets better. I remember him being on the news after he went up against the Hero Hunter." She states, ringing up the items.

"Big Bro's been better since then but he still has to take it easy. He also fractured his foot recently against a monster. He's not very smart, the nurse told him he can't fight until he's completely healed."

The woman rings up the last few items. "He's always been like that hasn't he?"

Zenko nods in agreement.

"Alright, that will be twenty-thousand seventy-five yen."

Zenko pulls out her brother's wallet and pays for the goods, handing over the silver debit card. The clerk hands over the card and the bags, throwing the reciept in one of them. "Here you go princess. Make sure to get back safe alright and I hope your brother gets well. Tell him I said Hi."

"I will! Bye Bye!"

"See you Zenko." The woman waves her goodbye and watches as she leaves the perimeter of the store.

Zenko looks at her phone, a device decorated in stickers and a Metal Bat charm. _Good, I have half an hour left. _Having calmed a bit she walks instead of rushing, but keeps a quickened pace to ensure that her brother doesn't come storming down the street to look for her. She comes to an abrupt stop when she's about to pass a dark alley that was narrow and short. It was a shortcut that led straight to her neighborhood and was regularly took by people during the day. Not so much at night due to being a hang out spot for rude teens and wannabe gangsters. Thankfully, no one was there oddly enough. She could go around but that would take longer and her brother never played with her safety. She was fine taking it _to_ the convenience store, why not take it again?

She turns on her heel and makes her way down the alley. Walls laced with graffiti and dumpsters filled to the brim with trash.

She covers her nose, bags hanging from the crease of her arm. "It stinks."

She yelps and nearly drops her umbrella as a group of rats scurry pass her feet squeaking. She takes a deep breath and continues down the path only to stop when she feels a sudden thick liquid drip from down her umbrella unto her face, irritating her skin. She rubs her face only to become disgusted when she sees the thick mucus. She drops her umbrella completely, now aggressively wiping her face with her uniform shirt.

"Disgusting!" She covers her nose again. Face scrunching up in displeasure. _Did the smell get worse?_ She picks up her umbrella and notices a hole in it whose edges were scorched, as though it had been touched by a fire. She hesitates but continue to move forward, now more cautious and aware of her surroundings. She nulls the option of turning around and fleeing knowing she was half way through the path anyway.

That is until another glob of mucus drops right in front of her.

She stumbles back and watches as the ground seethes beneath it. Steam vaporizing the droplets of the rain that comes down around and on it.

Zenko looks around frantically, desperate to find the source of where the vile liquid is coming from. As her eyes move back to back, she hears a low guttural growl from the corners her ears, the sound leading her eyes to look up the side of the graffiti filled wall. When she does however, she tries her best to swallow a scream.

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no..._" She steps back quietly, doing everything in her power to not startle the large, foreboding creature on the wall. Claws gripping and digging into the bricks for support, the monster stares at her, hairless tail whipping in the back as it snarls. A rancid and foul odor seeping through it's razor sharp teeth.

Zenko pulls out her phone, fingers shaking as she dials for her brother. She listens as the phone rings only for it to go to his voice mail.

"Come on Big Bro..._pick up_!" She panicky whispers but her pleas are hardly heard as the phone repeats the same message after message.

The monster slowly climbs down from the wall and onto the pavement, easing closer to the young beta.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She feels her heart nearly beat out of her chest as the monster wobbles over to her. The only source of light, a dim flickering street light that threatens to give out any moment, does little to give any comfort to the girl.

She chooses her only option: _run_.

Zenko makes a beeline in the opposite direction, breath heavy as adrenaline rushes through her veins only to slip and fall on a puddle, items from her bag scattering as she tries to recuperate. When she hears the loud thrashing of the monster behind her, she shuts her eyes and covers her head in a pathetic attempt at defense. The monster lunges after her, teeth drawn like a battle sword.

The monster howls as a large hit to it's face makes it recoil back, shaking it's head in pain. Zenko uncovers herself and looks back, seeing a hooded figure standing before her.

"Where's that shitty brother of yours brat?"

That sly, rash voice was all too recognizable. "Y-your-!"

A tail whips itself in their direction, missing them as it nearly crumbles the brick wall of the alley. Leaving a large, crack indentation upon impact. Garou grabs hold of Zenko and flips back, dodging the sudden attack by the breadth hair.

_It's fast._ "No time for questions. Go, I'll handle this myself."

Zenko hesitates for a moment but listens to his advice and flees the scene, quickly picking up the items. Garou listens out for her steps until they fade out completely. He turns to the monster and narrows his eyes. "Good, now I can go all out."

The monster charges mouth agape at him, it's breath dizzying to the Hero Hunter. Garou dodges out of the way of it's snapping jaws, ones too abnormal for a monster that was a giant rodent. He lands on the nearby wall only for the monster to quickly snap it's neck to slam it's head into it, bricks falling off. Garou jumps off and hovers above it, ready to deliver a hammered punch to its head.

"Wh-what the-!?"

The monster grabs him, using it's tail to slam him down against the ground hard. Garou stands up, clutching his abdomen gently as he regains his breath which had all but been expelled from him.

"That..._hurt_." He hisses.

The monster returns the sound, growling intermixed between its own. He charges towards it and the monster does the same only to once again get a mouth full of air. He bounces off the walls and lamp post, dodging the whipping of it's tail as he does. He slams his feet onto the skull of the rodent's head and postures himself, smirking. "Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist!" The monster's head spins as it takes a plethora of blows towards it's face and head from above, body paralyzed under the rapid succession of needle like punches. The monster howls in pain and jerks underneath Garou, attempting to throw him off. It slams itself into the nearly collapsing wall and shakes it's head violently before letting out a howling scream as if calling something.

"Hm?" Garou pauses as he feels something wet and cold touch against his skin. The beasts shakes, throwing him off and onto the ground. He looks at his arm and sees blood spilling from a rather large bite mark but too small to be from the monster in front of him. The cloth of his hoodie torn. He hears a small squeak only to see a small rat staring back at him.

"Did that-" He's cut off as a certain rumbling noise reverberates through the ground, shaking him and the dumpsters. "An earthquake?"

The alleyway is soon overrun by a swarm of rats, flowing past the monster and climbing the walls, their loud squeaks deafening to Garou's ears. They charge after him and attack, hitting Garou individually like miniature bullets, biting bits and pieces of his flesh off before completely swarming him. Shredding his hoodie and clothes to rags.

"Dammit! How the hell am I'm suppose to fight like this?"

The giant rodent before him seizes the opportunity and charges once more. Mouth wide open, it couldn't miss this chance with him distracted. Garou catches the attempted attack just in time to flip out of the way, flinging the rats off of him but not without suffering injury. Hissing through his teeth, he grasps at his leg which burned, feeling as though boiling oil had been shot at it. The monster had managed to nip him and the evidence showed. The saliva from the beast made the skin on his leg red and irritable, causing small red bumps to rise and the skin to peel like a banana. It was _painful_, the worse pain he had felt in _months_ and that was saying a lot from someone use to being stabbed and bones shattered.

The monster sticks out it's tongue and snarls, shaking it's head in disgust. The taste of monster intermixed with human flesh was revolting.

Garou however, was getting fed up. He takes a step forward and rotates his hands, creating a hooked image with his fingers before thrusting them forward. Creating a razor sharp torrent of air that repels the charging wave of rats coming at him. Slicing them up and splattering their insides across the the ground. He looks to the large monster before him and raises an eyebrow seeing it covered in the deceased bodies of it's lackeys. It didn't even bother to move out of the way, perhaps it couldn't considering the space.

He smirks a bit, impressed slightly by the tactic. "Using the bodies of your own subordinates as a shield? That's pretty low, even for a monster."

The monster shook itself like a wet dog, as though it was boasting an ego. Nonchalant and uncaring about the damage it took, the rats around it await it's next command as they squeak and swarm the walls. The monster slaps it's tail against the pavement a few times and growls at Garou, hunches raise as it sizes him up.

Garou pulls back his foot and centers his hands in front of him in offense. "Give me your best shot."

The monster turns and swings it's powerful naked tail at him, sweeping up some of the pavement. Garou dodges it, the tail coming full swing back around and above him like a hammer to whack-a-mole. Garou catches it grinning, muscles straining as he holds up the appendage. He clutches it, pulls it back, flicks it and when it comes back around in a second attempt of a hit, he hits it, causing it to swing back around and smack the poor monster in the face.

The monster growls in annoyance through it's teeth and goes for an all out frenzied attack, swinging it's tail and using it like a spear. It's quick, thick and heavy, able to meet Garou's blows with equal intensity as he deflects them. It was clear that the organ was useful for more than just keeping it balanced. It swipes at him with long, sharp claws having closed the distance between them. The rats attack him all at once as well, nipping at him with little effort. He manages to fend off the whips of the tail and the swiping of the large creature's claws but the attacks from both the appendages of the creature combined with the annoying strikes of the rats is proving to be more struggle than it's worth.

A vein pops from Garou's temple, agitated at his inability to multitask and fight against animals effectively.

Garou does the one thing he can to get out of the situation, body bleeding all over he gears up for a final attack. He pushes back his foot and breathes out, letting go of any restrictive thoughts he had possibly placed on himself. Positioning his hands in front of him, he waves his left, fingers straight and symmetrical as the monster anticipates his next move. He ignores the nipping and biting of the rats and focuses his attention on his last and final attack. Bending the fingers of one hand into familiar hooks and the second into a straitened fist. The monster gears up on it's hind legs, pulling back it's tail and lands down hard shaking the ground and scattering the rats, signaling them to pull back. It growls as readies itself, charging forward.

Garou meets it, unleashing a plethora of punches and attacks right to it's face as he combines it with a razor sharp torrent of air that splits to kill the rats that surround him and the entire alley. The force of his punches at once sends a shock wave through the entire alley, completely stopping the onslaught of the rats as they are sent in a frenzy of confusion.

But soon enough the wind shifts and so does Garou's smell. The monster nearly dodges the attack, slipping past him, suffering only multiple scratches and loss fur.

Garou turns around confused only for his stomach to sink.

"_STOP!_"

Zenko looks up and yells as the monster nearly sinks it teeth into her before Garou kicks it in the face, spilling blood from it's mouth and knocking out a tooth.

"Didn't I tell you to get away from here!? Why are you still here?!"

"I did but...I came back! I was worried-!"

The monster stands up, casting a shadow over the two as saliva and stomach acid spills forth from its mouth, it's gums fully exposed as it snarls.

"Dammit! Your as stubborn as your brother!"

"I only came to help!"

"I don't need your help! You'll only cause more trouble for me!"

"In front of you!"

The monster charges at them both and Garou curses through his teeth as he prepares for a brutal hit.

"Warning. Warning. A monster has appeared in S-City near central street. A monster has appeared in S-City near central street. Please take safety in the nearest shelter."

The monster pauses and bends down, claws slamming onto the ground as it sniffs the air. It backs away quickly and hisses, calling its surviving subordinates as it suddenly disappears into the darkest part of the alley which was now completely cast in shadow. The lamp post now a relic, as it lied against the ground in bent and twisted parts.

Garou stands huffing, rain hitting against open and bleeding wounds. "Bastard...finish what you started."

Zenko stares into the distance for a moment. _Brother would have been here by now. Why didn't he pick up his phone?_ She turns her worried eyes to Garou whose breathing hard, gasping for breath. "Your hurt..."

Garou steps forward, wobbling as he moves away from her.

"H-Hey! Your hurt! You can't walk like that! Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Garou leans up against the wall, breath erratic. "Listen kid, I don't need your damn help." _Its cause of you why I ended up like this in the first place._

"Well you need some help! Your hurt all over!"

"And so what? What can you do for me? Put little pink band-aids all over me?"  
Zenko stomps her foot. "I'll have you know I treat Big Bro's wounds all the time thank you very much!"

Garou rolls his eyes. "I bet you do-" he clutches his abdomen grimacing. The pain from his leg shooting up to his mid-section.

"I can call the ambulance-!"  
"No! No, I'll be fine okay? I've experienced worse anyway."

"Your far from fine! You'll die! If your not gonna see a doctor, at least let me treat your wounds!"

"God, your as stubborn as your brother. Treat it how? By bringing me back to your house?"

Zenko nods. "Big Bro said to help people no matter who they are."

"I don't think your brother will be too happy to see me."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. You can stay in my room."

Garou frowns at the thought with what little energy he has. He could drive her off and make his way back to the shack but in his state would be impossible to not gain attention and the warning system no doubt alerted heroes close to his location. Going to the hospital? He might as well just turn himself in, and following her meant a possible encounter with her brother and whatever pent up fury he had left. He grits his teeth at the painful gamble.

"Fine. Since your so damn persistent."

Zenko smiles a little at that and pulls at his arm, leading him to her home as he reluctantly follows her limping.

At least he got to see him again.


	4. Chapter III - Bewaring the Boss

**Chapter III – Bewaring the Boss**

"_**S**_he's gonna kill us! She finds out that we let a man run off with thirty-thousand yen worth of food she'll have our necks!" Jason shouts.

Yukiko, one of the waitresses who delivered a part of Garou's meal, points an accusatory finger at him. "You were the one managing the register! Why didn't you make sure he paid!?"

"He was gone before I had the chance! You were free, why you ain't stop him?!"

"Cause I _wasn't_ free! I was delivering food to another table of mine!"

"Why don't you stop licking your ass and think of a way we can get out of this mess!" Jason yells at the cat whose sitting on top of one of the table chairs. He merely gives a blank stare before going right back to licking.

Reiji simply sighs as he listens to Yukiko and Jason argue back and forth. He walks over to them and rests his hand on Yukiko's shoulder who pauses. She was a pretty young woman not much younger than Jason, having long wavy light brown hair that reached half way down her back, matching eyes, petite features and a small face. She would have been the pinnacle of Japanese beauty had it not been for the large burn marks that coated her legs, arms and a small part of her neck and face.

"Arguing between each other, and at the cat for that matter, isn't gonna get us anywhere. Besides, it was my table, if she gets mad at anyone it'll be me."

"It may have been your table but that doesn't mean that we won't get chewed out all the same." Jason points.

"And your right but I'll be sure to take whatever blame alone. I'll make absolute _sure_ you guys won't get chewed out." He reassures them.

Jason sighs and leans up against the kitchen door. "I hope so. She hasn't exactly been a happy camper lately." He digs in the pocket of his apron and unwraps a red lollipop. "Geesh, I need a smoke."

Tsu Tsu jumps into Yukiko's arms who catches him, stroking his fur. "She's been a bit irritated. I wonder if this has anything to do with what's been happening lately."

"What? The monsters in our city? Thought they were pretty much done for." Jason mumbles.

"Some escaped after the Monster Association collapsed. The Hero Association has been doing their best to hunt down any remnants but the few that has survived, have been a nuisance to the boss."

"Lemme guess, they've found a good hiding spot in bosses hideout huh?"

"You know it." Reiji answers.

Jason chuckles. "Figured."

"That explains it then." Yukiko mumbles. Taking a seat in the chair Tsu Tsu was previously in.

Jason lips pop as he removes the lollipop from his mouth. "The news been talking about the outbreak of rats in the city. Been all over TV."

"And? What's new?" Reiji dismisses. "They've been a thing for a couple of years now."

"I mean yeah, we've always known that but the city folks? Nah, they didn't until now. The people are concerned cause it seems that the population increased since a decade ago when they first started to appear."

"They haven't increased. The numbers been the same, they just showing themselves more cause of the monsters escaping."

Jason bites down, crunching as his teeth clash with the jagged bits of candy. "Z-City is a dump. We have the highest outbreak of monsters out of all the cities, or at least did, and their worried about some rats? Come on."

"Hasn't been too bad." Yukiko speaks up. "For nearly a decade, our city has seen a rapid decrease in monsters to almost none. In fact, our monster appearance rate is so low to the point that we've been voted safest city in the entire country."

"That's now. What the bastards don't know that if boss leaves..." Jason twirls the stick of his lollipop between his fingers. "Those numbers are gonna jump right back up again."

"But it's good to enjoy it while it last no? My only concern is that now since the city has been voted the safest a few years ago, the rent has all but skyrocketed. I don't think I can ever let it go."

"Not like we're paying it." Jason grins. "Boss got us covered."

"Not if you keep letting the customers off on their pay."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't be like that Reiji. It's only a few bucks. No need to bother the pretty ladies off of it. Not like it's gonna hurt our revenue."

Reiji crosses his arms at him. "Every little dollar lost _does_ hurt our revenue and if you keep it up, you'll be hurting along with them. Can't you see their using you?"

Jason scratches the back of his neck. "Well, I-Uh..."

"_Meow_."

"Shut up! What do you know anyway." He turns to Reiji. "Anyway, you've talked with the boss? Always good to let her know sooner or later 'bout an escapee."

"I sent Joey after him and dropped a text message to her phone. She was in the area so I figured Joey could track him down for her. It's always good getting them before their too far from the cafe."

"I feel sorry for any poor sap that gets on her bad side." He chuckles. "Wouldn't want them ending up as lunch." He turns his attention to Tsu. "Ain't that right, Tsu Tsu?"

The cat pounces on him. Clawing at his face

"H-Hey! Get off me! Stop! You'll have seven lives left once I'm done with you-_ow_!"

Yukiko simply laughs at the scene while Reiji can only help but sigh. A squeak is heard and Reiji's eyes turn to the door, seeing a rat scurrying over to him across the floor, dragging with it a large, wet, dirty piece of paper in his mouth that it had snatched from the . "Speak of the devil."

Joey stops in front of him and shakes himself off, squeaking in greeting.

"Been gone for a while. Managed to find or do anything?"

He nods, letting out a squeak.

"Alerted the boss? Found out who or what he was?"

Joey nods again, this time running up his leg and onto his shoulder. "Whats this?" Reiji takes the paper from him, a small glossy poster that had all but succumb to the weather with it's faded out words and picture. He had snatched it from the

"Couldn't have gotten a better one?" He shakes it, letting the droplets fly off. "Hero...Hunter...what about him?"

Joey jumps down into his apron's pocket, taking out the used napkin that Garou had and drops it to the floor before reaching up, signaling for the poster. Reiji hands it to him and he sits on the floor, placing the used napkin on top of it.

It takes a while for it to register.

Reiji's eyes widen. "The Hero Hunter?!"

Jason peels Tsu from his face, blinking. "That was him that ran off?!"

"Talk about a revelation..." Yukiko whispers.

"Ain't that the same guy that took down like, a hundred heroes? Heard he did Metal Bat and Tank Top Master quite a doozy."

"I also heard he had ties to the Monster Association but the Hero Association aren't too sure." Yukiko speaks.

"Guy had a monster smell to him, wouldn't be surprised if he was part of them."

"If he is a monster the boss is gonna be even more furious. You know she don't like monsters in her restaurant."

"I mean, she let us work here so she can't be too against them." He laughs.

Yukiko looks at him annoyed. "Your hardly a monster...porky."

"Hey! At least I'm not a chicken!"

"Rooster! R-to-the-r!"

"Same thing! Anyway, I don't think this guy is gonna be an easy target to go after Reiji..." Jason looks at him, noticing his eyes staring down into space as his they narrow."Reiji?"

"No...not at all it seems." He looks up, carrying a more serious expression than the one before. "I think this one _is_ gonna be quite troublesome."

"Bet he is. You know the boss ain't one to stop until a person's debt to her is paid. We learned that the hard way, but even if he does give her trouble..." He smirks. "I'm sure you'll be there to help her out. Afterall..." He walks towards Reiji, wrapping an arm across his shoulder. "Who can match against the mighty _Titan_?"


	5. Chapter IV - Housing Strays

**Chapter IV – Housing Strays**

**_Z_**enko peeks inside as she opens the door to her home, looking both ways and listening for any sounds.

"You can come in. It's clear."

Garou listens and walks in quietly, standing in place as he creates a puddle beneath his feet. Zenko closes the door behind him before knocking off her shoes and pushing pass him, hanging her raincoat on the rack by the door.

"Stay here." She whispers, setting off upstairs towards her brother's room with the bag of snacks and medicine in tow.

Garou does as he's told and keeps still as his eyes move across the house. It was a simple home, minimalist in style and taste. An open kitchen with a separate counter, a half-bathroom downstairs for guests and a couch and table with a television. He gazes up at the walls, seeing the array of framed pictures lining it. Pictures of Zenko at piano lessons and her together with Badd when she was but a baby and her brother a youngster. There's one in particular of the hero trying his best to handle a wooden bat while a boisterous and muscular man smiles and laughs behind him, trying to help.

Garou smirks. _So there was a time when he was cute._

Back upstairs, Zenko makes her way to the bathroom, unpacking the pain killes and placing them in the cabinet with the first aid kit that she later grabs. Heading out, she tip toes over to her brother who is all but sleeping soundly with the exception of the light snoring he was making. His head was turned from her, facing the window by his room and his phone laid against his chest, rising and lowering with his breathing.

Zenko grabs it and tries to turn it on only for the light on the bottom to flicker red. _His phone died..._She frowns, finding herself a bit upset at the situation. Such a simple mistake, had Garou not been there, might have cost her but it soon quickly faded when she saw the empty pill bottle sitting on the stand next to his bed._ That's right, the pills..._Perhaps it wasn't too bad. The drowsiness the pills put him in could work in her favor and most certainly Garou's.

She walks out, closing her brother's door.

"Big Bro's asleep so we're fine for now."

Garou raises a questionable eyebrow. "And how you know that? What's to stop him from waking up and bashing my head in?"

"Big Bro's on pain pills...alot of 'em and the prescription one in particular causes him to get really drowsy. Once he's asleep, he's not waking up for a few hours unless the house falls or I scream."

"Really now? Is that why he wasn't there when you were cornered by that monster?"

Zenko averts her eyes from him for a moment. A bit shameful it seems. "Y-yeah..." She looks back to him, catching his smell. "You stink! And your dirty too!"

"Sorry, should've asked the monster to let me take a bath once we were done fighting."

"Take off your clothes..." she looks him up and down. "At least what's left of them."

"Right here? Now?"

"Well of course! Can't have you leaving traces throughout the house can we? I'll get a bag to put them in and get you some new ones."

_New ones? _Garou strips down to his boxers as Zenko runs off to the kitchen, reaching into the cabinet to get a white trash bag. He balls his clothes up and holds them, feeling a little exposed in front of the young girl. Was she used to this? Zenko opens the bag for him and he dumps the clothes in them. His wounds have already stopped bleeding, beginning to scab and was now damp on the skin instead of dripping wet. His clothes having absorbed most of the moisture.

She grabs his hand. "I'll take you to the bathroom upstairs so you can shower."

Garou follows her wincing with every step. The wound on his leg still hurting and bright red. They both walk quietly up, Garou always aware of his surroundings, noticing one of the doors shut tightly closed wondering if it was Badd's. He groans as he steps into the bathroom, the bright whiteness and lights enough to blind him.

"You can go ahead and shower, I'll get you some clothes."

"I can't fit whatever you have kid." He teases.

"Duh, I'm not gonna let you wear my clothes. I'll get some of Big Bro-"

"No." He spits. Not interested in wearing whatever belonged to the hero.

"Well do you have any other clothes?"

"I don't care if I do or don't. I'm not wearing anything that belongs to that bastard."

Zenko points a finger at him, eyebrows furrowing. "Language first and second, what are you gonna wear coming out of the shower? Your not gonna walk around naked are you?"

Garou doesn't answer.

"Big Bro's clothes it is."

"H-hey! I didn't say yes!"

"Too late." she laughs, heading into the laundry room next to the bathroom. "Theres towels in the closet behind you, you can use one of those she whispers."

Garou blinks and sucks his teeth, turning around to snatch a towel and washcloth from the closet. He's about to go in the bathroom before he stops, turning to walk to the laundry room and cracks the door open, seeing Zenko digging through a black construction bag. "Oi, what am I'm suppose to wash myself with?"

"You can use my wash. It's the pink bottles with a strawberry on it."

Garou leaves and goes back to the bathroom, searching for the bottles. When he finds them, he picks one of them up and reads them._ Strawberry scented_...The corner of his mouth twitches. _How lovely_. He looks to see some black bottles and grabs one of those, comparing the two. _Helps hide heat smells and natural scent..._He pops the cap open and sniffs it, instantly recoiling.

_How strong does it need to be?!_ He groans and sits the bottle back. He'll stick to smelling like overly ripe fruit. Besides, the brat was right about not leaving a trace anyway. He strips off his boxers and throws them outside the door before cutting the water on. Sitting on one of the stools, he washes off the leftover dirt and grime that he has collected through his fights and over the weeks before moving over to his hair using the matching shampoo and conditioner. He scrubs viciously, hard enough to scratch the skin from his scalp. He watches as the collected grime, dirt, sweat, and even bugs come out. He sighs in relief, enjoying the way the hot water goes against his skin.

The soap drips down and stings at his wounds but he ignores it, use to the pain. However he grimaces when he finally notices the soap sliding down his left leg, burning the wound that the the monster had made. He inspects it, seeing how it's fleshy and red.

_It should have begun healing by now. It hasn't even scabbed..._

His other wounds have already completely scabbed over but this one was taking it's time. It hurts, but the hot water provides a subtle painful relief. He looks at his arms and around his legs, small red bite marks littered all over. Sleeping on a lice and bed bug infested couch had done him in, snacking on him whenever they had a chance.

He hears a knock at the door and jerks up, startled out of his trance.

"Mister Garou, it's me Zenko. I took your boxers and clothes and threw them away. There's some clean ones outside the door for you."

"Whatever you say." He spends some more time showering, enjoying the hot water and the feel of finally being able to take a proper bath. It wasn't so hard in his early days of hero hunting, when he was taking down small fries that no one cared for. He was still unknown to the populace and much of the Hero Association and would just go to a bathhouse. Unfortunately, that changed when he finally went to A and S class heroes. Now he was known and wanted everywhere and a person would recognize those golden eyes a mile away.

He turns off the water and dries himself off, putting on the clothes that Zenko had laid outside the door for him, a pair of black sweatpants and a matching shirt. It's baggy on him, making him wonder if Badd could possibly be bigger than him for someone so short.

"Oh, your finished. I was wondering how long you were gonna stay in there." He looks down to see Zenko, dressed in a frilly long sleeve pink night gown.

"How long was I?"

"A good forty-five minutes. I was about to come and get you." She smiles. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Garou rolls his eyes, handing the towel to her. Zenko takes it and dumps it on the floor in the laundry room, returning to get the first aid kit out from the bathroom cabinet before grabbing his hand. "Come." She pulls him back downstairs where he seats himself on the couch and Zenko opens the first aid kit. Pulling out a plethora of bandages and a bottle of alcohol. It was rather large, almost half the size of the young girl. Didn't seem like the typical kit a small family carried in their house.

"Mind if I patch up your scars?"

Garou shrugs. "Does it matter what I say? You decided that before we got here."

Zenko simply smiles, a wide toothed one at that. Shes about to climb on the couch before Garou slides off and onto the floor, allowing her to easily access him. She looks over his wounds, seeing the multiple nips littering his arms and legs. The deep gashes have been completely covered by crusty, black scabs, while others that merely had the top layer of skin peeled back had already healed in full.

"You heal fast. Wounds never scab this quickly."

"It was fifteen minutes to get to your house. Thats more than enough time."

"Not for bleeding to stop and a scab to cover in full!"

Garou scratches the back of his neck. "Eh, does for me."

"I'll just put some antibiotic ointment on them and wrap 'em. Hopefully they won't get in infected." She grabs a large tube of the ointment, puts on a pair of gloves and rubs it all over, forgetting to ask if she should at possible pain. When she remembers she dismisses the thought, seeing Garou reacting just fine. "Mind if I put alcohol?"

Garou shrugs.

"Sure? Alcohol burns you know?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." She unscrews the top, wets some cotton balls and dabs the soaked balls all over his wounds. Garou keeps absolutely still, showing no sign of flinching or fidgeting to her surprise. Throwing the used cotton balls into a plastic bag before finally finishing up, wrapping them. "You look like a mummy."

"That makes me a monster right?"

"Not a very scary one."

Garou blinks at her wide eyed, a bit taken aback. _Aren't you bold brat._

"You have a scar on your leg right? Mind if I take a look?"

Garou pulls up his left pants leg carefully and shows the wound, still fleshy, red and tender to the touch. Zenko pokes it causing Garou to hiss through his teeth and flinch. "Oi, be careful." The wound is deep, and seems as though acid was poured onto his body, skin completely torn through and muscle tendons barely holding on.

"Your other wounds didn't hurt and scabbed why not this one?"

"Like I know."

"I would think! It's your body."

"My body usually heals pretty fast..." He pauses. "_Usually_."

"Hm...that nasty monster took a bite out of you and it's mouth stunk. It's probably good to sanitize it with something strong like alcohol. But..." She looks up at him. "This one may hurt if I do that."

"You think?" He frowns. "Go ahead. It's probably needed."

"Promise you won't scream?"

"I'm not a wimp kid. If I can take a bite from that sharp toothed thing than I can handle a little stinging."

"Alright. Your word is law."

Zenko readies some more cotton balls and places them to his wound. Garou hisses through his teeth, grimacing as the pain shoots through his leg. He's grinding his teeth together as Zenko works, worried but refuses to look at him in fear of distraction and concern. She grabs the antibiotic ointment and applies a generous amount, rubbing it all over before wrapping it tightly.

"There, all finished." She states, packing up the rest of the medical supplies and discarding the bag of used items in the trash.

Garou inspects her work, impressed to say the least. Perhaps she really does patch up her brothers wounds. He stands up, stumbling.

"Guess I'll head out now."

"Head out? Where? You can't back out there! Atleast not tonight!"

"Why can't I?"

"Cause your still very hurt and can barely walk or move on your leg! You were and still is, limping all the way here. Heroes are also patrolling!"

"This late?"

"You didn't hear the alarm go off? Once that goes off, heroes are sent to patrol that surrounding area throughout the night. They started doing that ever since all those monsters attacked three months ago."

Garou sucks his teeth. "Dammit." _Which means my way of getting back home is screwed._ "I can't exactly leave during the day either you know."

"Thats...true but I can give you a hoodie or something and you'll be properly healed. I just think it's better to wait than go out tonight. That monster did a number on you."

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me." He looks down at his patches. _Back with my fight with Orochi and the monsters at the association I healed instantly. But I was undergoing monsterfication at that time. Do I only recover that instantly if I'm a monster? _He sighs. "Fine brat I'll stay but I'm leaving first thing in the morning regardless if my wounds are healed or not."

"Hmph, I knew you'll listen."

"Only cause your a pest. Got a blanket for the couch beta?"

"You can't sleep on the couch alpha head. If he wakes up the first thing he gonna do is walk down here. Its too obvious. What your gonna do if he sees you anyway."

"Punch him."

"No!"

"I was only joking." He whines. Partially lying.

"You'll stay in my room."

"Oh goody."

"You just have to make sure you leave before he wakes up."

"I'll leave at the moment of first light. Trust me."

Zenko nods her head in approval at that and leads the limping alpha back upstairs. Garou nearly dies inside when he sees her room. Baby pink walls, a pink frilly bed and stuffed animals everywhere. On the bed, on the floor and on the shelves of the walls. His face twitches. He'll be remiss if he said the things didn't creep him out.

"You can sleep on my bed." The poor bed was barely the size he was.

"N-no." He stutters. "I can...sleep on the floor. Don't want to...intrude on your sleep."

"Oh alright." She grabs two spare blankets from her closet and hands them to Garou who holds them as though he was given something alien. Hes a stark contrast to the fluffy dungeon. A towering, six foot tall male alpha who could easily crush a skull in his bare hands, surrounded by soft, pastel demons.

"Here. You can make a pilot with this. Sorry I can't get you more."

"It's alright. You've done enough."

As Zenko crawls in bed, Garou sets a blanket on the floor and the other on top of him, feeling as though the girliness of the blanket was going to turn him into Puri Puri Prisoner. Zenko throws him a pillow, hitting him in the face with it. He plops down, feeling surprisingly comfortable against the hard floor. It was nice and welcomed. Being able to take a bath, to eat, and have some where he can finally put his head. He had gotten so use to being in constant survival mode and feral that he had all but forgotten what it meant to be in a domestic and warm setting.

"Whats that smell?"

Zenko lifts her head up from the bed. "Hm?"

"That...smell. Smells like a musky scent. Can't be you, you always smell sweet."

"Oh you mean this?" She shows him the plush bunny. Garou reaches out his hand towards it and she hands it to him.

"Big Bro bought it for me after our parents died. He rubs his scent on it so when he's away doing hero duty I have something to comfort me.

"His scent huh?" Garou sniffs it, taking in the pheromones all over it. Even though it's intertwined together he can make hers and Badd scent out distinctly. She always had a sweet smell but her brothers, it had a musky scent. Not unpleasant but hard and strong like he was but he can't help but notice it smelled a bit funny. Passing Badd's room he caught a whiff of it but couldn't make out what it was specifically.

_Was he in heat?_ Maybe he could ask his sister..."She's asleep."

Garou forgoes the thought reluctantly and creeps over next to her, placing the stuffed animal between her arms which she instinctively grabs. He lays back down on the floor, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
